zen_denfandomcom-20200213-history
Cottage
Overview The cottage is a tile improvement that provides shelter for your residents and generates coins. The Cottage consumes food items that are stored in the granary, and in return provides large profits of coin every hour. If the Granary runs out of food, the cottage will decrease its current level and not generate coins, so it's important to keep the granary stocked at all times. Also, cottages do lose money from Happiness levels, if they aren't high. The difference from a Level 5 cottage at 95% Happiness can be very different from a Level 5 cottage at 12% Happiness. Modifiers and Effects Important! War and cottages If a cottage is destroyed during war time it's level will be reduced to 1. Protecting your cottages during War is very important. Cottage Levels & Consumption Rate How does it work? The cottage produces coins by consuming bread, carrots, potatoes, and raw pork from the Granary every hour. If the required food is in the granary when the cottage attempts to use it the cottage will gain 1 point towards its next level. If the granary is empty and the cottage can't withdraw food from it then the cottage will lose 1 point towards the next level. If the Granary has been poisoned by a Spy, the cottages will starve but still take food out of the Granary. It is advised that you should take food out of the granary until the effects have worn off. Once the cottage has the required Points(tick/hours) it will level up. Once it has leveled up it will increase the consumption of bread, carrots, potato, and raw pork accordingly as well as its profit generation percentage. Without food, the cottage will not generate coins and continue losing levels until reaching level 1. Preservatives & Fishing The Preservative buff from Trade Goods will reduce the amount of food every cottage needs to consume. While goods with this buff generate less money than other goods, it can save you significant amounts of food growth. At present, a level 5 cottage with the Preservative buff will require 2 Bread, 3 Carrots, and 2 Potatoes (amount required is halved, then rounded up). Preservative does not "stack," meaning multiple trade goods with this bonus will not increase the effect. The Fishing buff from Trade Goods will exchange your need for bread for RAW fish. When you have the Fishing buff every one RAW Fish is equivalent to two Bread. As it stands, a level 5 cottage with the Fishing buff will require 2 RAW Fish, 5 Carrots, and 4 Potatoes (amount of bread required is halved, then converted to fish). Fishing does not "stack", meaning multiple trade goods with this bonus will not increase the effect. Fishing & Preservative can stack together. This will cause a level 5 cottage to consume 1 RAW Fish, 3 Carrots, and 2 Potatoes. Adding these two buffs together can be very beneficial. Government Your Civilization's Government type will affect the income generated by a percentage and can also improve your farm growth rate. Placement Considerations Like all Tile Improvements, cottages can be built anywhere inside your town's culture borders. If they are not built on a protected town plots, they can be utilized by anyone as a place to live, and can be griefed. They will still function unless destroyed during war. Commands * /build cottage * /town info cottage See Also * Granary * Trade Good Category:Tile Improvements